


Black Balled

by GwendolynGrace



Series: Blackstory [12]
Category: Alternity - A Harry Potter Alternate Universe, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Alternity - Fandom
Genre: Blackstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, HP Alternity, RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus wants to know why Sirius didn't go out for Gryffindor Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Balled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2008-2010. This is one of a series of "Blackstory" - backstories featuring the Blacks - that I wrote while playing in the RPG HP Alternity. All the actions of the characters depicted were approved by other players at the time it was written. Because the story takes place prior to the beginning of Alternity, it is also canon compliant.

1971

 

'Sirius!' the high voice cut across the noise of students all using the last rays of light to make their way from the pitch up to the castle. Bright, Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain, had held back his new teammates to welcome them and discuss the practice schedule. Remus, Peter and Sirius had all come out to cheer for James, as had half the House. He'd been surprised to see a few students sitting in the Slytherin stands, though he supposed it made sense they'd want to see the potential competition. It was still early in the year, as well, and a rare fine day for the beginning of autumn.

'Sirius! Wait a moment,' the voice called again. Sirius focused on the castle doors, but Peter grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Isn't that your brother calling you?' he asked.

The interruption gave Regulus enough time to catch them up. 'Sirius,' Regulus said. He was pink-cheeked and breathing a little hard from running up the incline. 'I thought you'd be trying for the Gryffindor side,' he continued, ignoring the others.

Sirius glanced at his friends and with a jerk of his head, told them to go on to the entrance hall. He shrugged at his brother. 'Well, obviously, I didn't,' he said testily.

Reg flushed anew. 'Oh. Well, yeah, I mean, I could see that. But I just... You love flying,' he said. 'You brought your broom and everything. Why didn't you?'

'Maybe I just don't want to be stuck on a pitch all night when there are other things to do,' Sirius answered, arms crossed. 'Why do you care, anyway? Thought you could bring your mates out to make fun of us?'

'No,' Regulus breathed. But he looked down the hill where several first- through third-year Slytherins were congregated near a large tree. He looked so abashed that Sirius regretted snapping at him.

'Look, it's all right,' Sirius said in a more conciliatory tone. 'I talked to Jenkins. He's agreed to let me help with the commentary this year and I'll take it over next year.'

'The commentary?' Regulus parroted, his eyes wide.

Sirius smiled. 'Is that so difficult to believe?' he teased lightly.

The small group of Slytherins started up the hill. Sirius could see Snape among them. 'You're not hanging about with that one, are you?' Sirius asked suddenly, gesturing toward Snape.

'He's a friend of Jugson's. And Wilkes' and Rosier's,' Regulus said by way of explanation. 'He's a bit strange. But your little red-headed friend likes him well enough.'

'Lily's cracked in the head, though, isn't she?' Sirius muttered. 'Don't get too close. I think he's got fleas or something.'

Regulus rolled his eyes. 'He's not got fleas, you made that up.'

'Maybe. But don't come to me if you start itching later.' He turned toward the castle again, putting a few steps between him and his brother. He heard the Slytherins call to Regulus, but then his brother was at his elbow again.

'You didn't want Mother and Father to be upset, did you?' Regulus asked astutely. 'You can't help that you were Sorted wrong, but playing for Gryffindor would be a choice.'

Sirius worked his lower lip in his teeth for a bit before answering. 'Think you're clever,' he complained. 'I figured James didn't need the competition. And besides, you'll be on side next year. Last thing I need is you constantly writing home that I've bullied you on the pitch.'

'Bollocks,' Regulus declared loudly.

Sirius whirled around. 'Wotcher, firstie.'

'Slytherin're going to wipe your friend Potter's arse,' Reg insisted.

'Oi! Language, goblin,' Sirius said quickly. 'If this is what comes of hanging about with Rosier and Wilkes--'

'You want to go careful there, Black,' Wilkes said, now level with Regulus. 'Just because this'un's titchy don't think you can push him about.'

'You're thick as a board, you are,' Sirius said. ' _He_ wanted to talk to _me_. Anyway, a lad can have a word with his own brother without you lot nosing in.'

'S'all right,' Reg told them as Rosier looked about to pull his wand. 'I'll see you at supper.' Rosier nodded and pulled Wilkes' sleeve.

'Mind you don't bring summat catching back with you,' Snape muttered when he passed with the others. Sirius snarled and his wand-hand twitched.

'Leave it,' Regulus said quietly to his brother. 'I'm right, aren't I? About the real reason you didn't try for the team.'

Sirius sighed. 'It doesn't matter, little brother. I told you why. Think what you like.'

Regulus squinted at him. The sun had slipped behind the pitch now and they were both mostly in darkness. 'I saw Charon this morning. I saw him drop something at your table.'

'So you're observant. Good for you,' Sirius said. 'Are we done or what?'

'What did the letter say?'

Sirius looked up. 'You're up there tonight, Reg,' he said softly. 'See? Four, five planets. Arcturus. Pollux. Not me.' He dug the toe of his shoe into the grass, studying it until the clump of grass broke free from the soil. 'I'm supposed to keep my head down,' he admitted.

'So no Quidditch,' Reg confirmed.

'No Quidditch,' Sirius agreed.

'But commentary's okay?' Reg asked, disbelieving.

'Well, it's almost as fun as flying in little circles or getting hit with iron balls.'

'But it means speaking all through the matches,' Regulus pressed.

'Long as no one expects me to sing the school anthem, no problem,' Sirius said confidently. 'Plus it's got its advantages. Look at Jenkins. No one wants to be on his bad side in case he destroys them in the commentary.'

Regulus narrowed his eyes, still obviously doubtful. 'I suppose it doesn't hurt that if they come to any matches, you won't be sitting with Gryffindor if you're commentating,' he concluded shrewdly.

Sirius smiled at him. 'Nah, don't be daft. They'll never come to the matches, even if we'd both been on the Slytherin side.'

'Sirius--'

'S'all right, Reg,' Sirius spoke over his brother's sympathetic tone. 'Didn't really want to practise so often. That Bright chap's a nutter about the game.' He started up the hill again. 'I give James two weeks before he quits.' He looked over his shoulder. 'Coming?'

'I can walk with you?' Regulus pumped his legs to catch up. 'You don't mind?'

Sirius shrugged. 'No one's looking. I guess I can make sure you don't get lost on your way back inside.'

'Punter,' Regulus grumbled, smiling anyway.

'Tosser,' Sirius grinned back.


End file.
